Joe Warren
Mayor Joe Warren was a quasi-suspect in four cases before appearing as a suspect in the murder investigation of his ex-girlfriend, flight attendant Dolores Zamora, in Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). He then appeared with his fellow members of Ad Astra as a single set of quasi-suspects in Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy). Profile Joe is the 34-year-old city mayor with black hair, brown eyes and a five o'clock shadow. He wears a white collared shirt underneath a dark blue checkered blazer, and black pants. He is also seen wearing a yellow tie and a blue, white and red badge with the letter 'G' on it. In his suspect appearance, it is known that Joe reads Cloud Mall, speaks Spanish, takes Saved by Flower and drinks expresso. Events of Criminal Case Blood in the Water After arresting Mayor Martha Price's killer, Jones and the player talked to Joe, who said that he would be stepping in as interim mayor until new elections could be held. Joe then told the team about the Demon Fish, that he had made arrangements to have them shipped off to an aquarium in San Diego. However, he couldn't find the mayoral seal to stamp the documents. Jones and the player then investigated the Animal Control and was able to find out the mayoral seal stealer was Patricia P. Harris. After fining Patricia for theft, the team got the mayoral seal back to Joe. In Cold Blood After arresting Wendy Stokes' killer, Gloria and the player went back to the experiment room where Wendy was killed and found some documents regarding the meteorite there. After getting them to Jasper, who detailed how DreamLife's non-compliance of safety protocols led them to cause the disastrous city earthquake, the team talked to Joe. After Joe informed the team that he was elected Mayor, they congratulated him and told him about DreamLife's connection with the earthquake, after which he assured the team that he would hold an emergency meeting regarding DreamLife's shutdown. Up in Flames After arresting Tony Marconi's killer and bringing down DreamLife, Joe congratulated the team for doing a tremendous service for the city. He then tasked Gloria and the player to retrieve all data of DreamLife's activities under the dome to help in the transfer of control over their facility to the Space and Aeronautics Research Agency. After agreeing, Gloria and the player quickly headed to DreamLife CEO Rozetta Pierre's office to find the data they were looking for. Like a Pig to the Slaughter After arresting Sheriff Roy Loukas' killer, Gloria and the player meet Joe in order to give him the thank you note from a certain Elissa Gardner addressed to Roy for his memorial ceremony. Joe then thanked the team for the thank you note and started the ceremony. To Kingdom Come After Brock Perry was arrested for blowing up the police car that killed Mia Loukas, he admitted that he wanted to kill the player instead as some people suggested to him that the player's death would convince Mia to leave the city life and stay in Spring Fields with him. After Brock's trial, Gloria and the player investigated further into Ad Astra's involvement in the murder, as Ad Astran Christian Bateman owned the nearby vineyard where Brock claimed the people who approached him came from. After searching the shack where Brock worked on the bomb which had killed Mia, they found a burner phone, which Brock used as a communicating device to inform someone that 'the deed has been done'. Much to the team's horror, Cathy revealed that someone to be Joe, who was affiliated with Ad Astra. The team then figured that he was pulling the strings to allow the construction of DreamLife's dome as well as Christian's early release from prison. Later, Cathy discovered that Joe was returning to the city from his business trip the following morning, so the team resolved to head for the airport at dawn to confront him once and for all. Dearly Departured At the airport, Joe reported a murder to Jones and the player. As a witness to the murder, Joe was interrogated by the team. He said that he had gone to the gate bar after his arrival, which was where he saw the victim collapse. Jones then confronted Joe about Ad Astra and his involvement in the murder of Mia Loukas. Joe denied any involvement with the organization and left. Joe was spoken to again about his relationship with the victim after they found the lingerie he had been given by her. He revealed that he had been having a fling with the victim, but he broke it off to avoid a potential scandal. Joe was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Shane Redfern for Dolores's murder. Later, Joe's meeting with fellow Ad Astran Christian Bateman was spied on by Amir and the player, who were disguised as waiters. They overheard the two talking about Plan Supernova, confirming Joe's involvement with Ad Astra. Joe was telling an impatient Christian that they needed to wait to execute Plan Supernova, although he did not know why. Breaking News After arresting Louis Leroux's killer, Joe broke Ad Astra members Rozetta Pierre and Julia Brine out of Grimsborough State Penitentiary alongside fellow Ad Astra member Christian Bateman. After making their preparations, Gloria, Rita and the player confronted Ad Astra. Joe disarmed the team using his telekinesis and fled with the rest of Ad Astra. Trivia *Joe is one of the characters to physically appear in five districts in The Conspiracy. *Joe is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect five times. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *Joe is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Joe may be a reference to Adrien Brody, an American actor and producer. **His name may also be based on Joe Warren, a wrestler and MMA fighter. Case appearances *Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy) *A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy) *Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy) *A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy) *In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy) *Lights Out (Case #50 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Playing Dead (Case #53 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy) *Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy; in a flashback) *To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery JWarrenConspiracy.png|Joe, as he appeared in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). JWarrenConspiracyC266.png|Joe, as he appeared in In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy), Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy), Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy) and Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). JWarrenConspiracyC285.png|Joe, as he appeared in Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy). DZamoraVictim.png|Dolores Zamora, Joe's late ex-girlfriend. OG SUS 549 601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Ad Astra members Category:Accomplices/Masterminds